Life Anew
by broomstick flyer
Summary: An odd little plot bunny crept into my head a few days ago and this slightly different time travel story was the result. Murder comitted almost as soon as Voldemort died caused some changes in the life Of Harry and Hermione. changes no one could expect...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 1

The end... ?

The final battle was over; all the death eaters either dead or captive, Voldemort lay dead at their feet in front of them. Harry turned to the tired witch standing beside him and was drawing her into a hug when a strange expression of intense pain came on her face and her eyes clouded over.

"H- Ha- Harry," she said as she collapsed into his arms a look of shock and horror in her eyes.

Harry caught Hermione as she fell, blood spurted from her mouth completely covering the front of his shirt, slowly Harry was dragged to the ground as the unexpected weight of his stricken best friend over balanced him slightly, he did however manage to keep hold of her and twist himself so that she fell gently into his lap.

He stared uncomprehendingly as she gasped for breath, the blood still running from her mouth and gurgling in her throat, her half closed eyes fully expressing the intense pain she was in. Slowly his brain began to register what was happening, when he heard her trying to speak to him.

"Ha… Har… Harry, need tell you…" she said her voice getting weaker. Leaning closer he heard her remaining words "I… I… I l… l… love you Harry, forever…"

Harry felt something inside him snap, his very soul was screaming out in agony as the light began to fade from her eyes. The anguished "NOOOOOoooooo," that screamed from somewhere deep inside him was echoing around the now silent battle field as Harry pulled Hermione tight into his chest, he refused to let her go without him.

Minerva McGonagall and Neville Longbottom stared in shocked Horror for several seconds before they both sent full body binds on the two people who had just hit Hermione in the back with lethal severing charms. Both Ron and Ginny Weasley were caught in the body binds, the look of pure hate from them both horrified Neville. "Why?" was all he could manage to say.

"I asked the mudblood bitch to marry me and she had the nerve to turn me down! Said she loved that prick," Ron yelled as he stared with hate at the witch and wizard on the floor in front of him.

Ginny didn't need asking as she was ranting about Harry being hers and no mudblood was taking him away from her. "I saw the way she was looking at my Harry, the thieving bitch," she kept shouting.

It seemed to Minerva that both of the Weasleys were quite insane with jealousy. She had seen jealousy shown before from both of them, Ron more than Ginny, it was a known fact throughout Hogwarts that Ron was jealous of Harry's fame and money but they had never expected his stupidity and his Weasley temper to drive him to murder one of his two best friends.

George Weasley could not believe what he was seeing, Harry was holding a bleeding Hermione who was cut nearly in two to his chest when a golden glow began to envelope him, within milliseconds the glow also enveloped Hermione. George and those around him heard Hermione's declaration of love to Harry just before the glow that was surrounding them got brighter and formed a dome around them pushing every one away.

Harry felt deep down in his soul that Hermione was leaving him for good, the anguish he felt reached right down into his magical core and in a flash his magic washed away the love potion he had been fed. He felt it as his soul and his magical core along with his very life force reached out to stop his soul mate from leaving him behind, without him having a clue what was happening his magic and his very life force began to feed into Hermione and actually slowing down her death while he joined her in that death by feeding his life force to her to no avail, she could not be saved by magic this time.

Harry found himself in a strange yet somehow familiar place, everything was white, glancing down he noticed he was naked and he then knew exactly where he was, he had been here just a few hours before when he spoke to Dumbledore. He looked around till he saw the tell tale platform, a ghostly gray coloured train was just about to leave, its doors beginning to slowly close.

Knowing what the train meant and where it would take Hermione, he instinctively knew what he needed to do. Ignoring the fact he was totally naked he raced as fast as he could to the platform, checking out the carriages of the train as he ran past them. Half way down the train he saw her, she was standing near the slowly closing door in the next carriage along, putting on a burst of speed he reached her carriage as the door began to close quicker as if trying to prevent him getting to her. Refusing to let her get away from him he reached in to the carriage and managed to grab her hand, using all the strength he had he pulled her out of the carriage and onto the platform where they both fell in a pile of naked limbs.

Although they were both naked Harry pulled her close to his chest and repeatedly begged her not to leave him. As Harry begged and the train got further away Hermione seemed to slowly wake as though from a trance and clung to him tightly, seconds later her full senses began to return to her. It was then she noticed that they were both totally naked, an internal battle raged in her mind as she held tightly to him, savouring the feel of his body in her arms, not wanting to ever let go and yet at the same time she was feeling the need to cover up because of the embarrassment of being naked in his arms.

Together they watched the train pulling away from them and finally disappearing into a fine white mist at the end of the platform. She found her voice as she watched the mist swirl around the last part of the trains' last carriage. "Harry! Where are we? Why are we naked?" she asked still not ready to give in to her no longer strong need to be clothed and covered while still holding on tight to him.

"Hermione, please promise me you wont ever leave me, please promise me," Harry whispered in her ear while he clung to her as if his very soul was at stake.

She felt his hot tears as they fell onto her shoulder and rolled slowly over her naked breast and onto his chest, "Harry what happened?" she asked as she tried to pull away just a little so she could look at him in his wonderful green eyes.

"Promise you won't leave me, please promise me," he said as he pulled his head back to look into her eyes.

She looked at his tear streaked face and as she saw the fear of losing her in his eyes, she promised she would not leave him, ever, he sobbed loudly in relief as he buried his face into her hair while he pulled her into a tight hug once again.

"I love you Hermione, I love so much, I don't ever want to lose you," Harry said quietly as he held onto her, knowing he needed to let go so that they could stand. As Hermione gave him an extra squeeze and he felt her warm breast as it flattened against his chest he realised that they were still both naked, he tried to clothe them by thinking of jeans and tee shirt for both of them but nothing happened. Unable to do as he had done the one time he had been here before he slowly realised that she was the one who was in control in this station.

Harry could not resist glancing down at her perfectly shaped body as he pulled back to explain to her that she needed provide the clothes for them both. All she needed to do was think of what she wanted to wear. Hermione realised as Harry was sobbing in her hair what had happened, she remembered the pain that had flooded her body, she remembered collapsing and trying to tell him she was in love with him, it took just a few seconds longer for her to realise she, they, were dead.

Slowly standing she pulled Harry to his feet, she ignored his asking her to just think of them being clothed, and decided that if they were dead then they did not require clothing. Neither of them still felt embarrassed or blushed as they parted and looked at each others nakedness while hand in hand the two young teens walked back to the centre of the station and sat on one of the white benches.

----- -------

Minerva McGonagall watched with a heavy heart and tears falling down her face as the surviving death eaters were led away before she turned to face the newest problem they had. The two Weasleys were stunned again this time by George their brother and bound in tight magical ropes by Neville. The huge crowd of witches wizards and other beings were gathered around calling for the death of the two traitors who had fired the spells that felled their heroine, calls of skin them alive and burn them came from all sides. Several people conjured ropes and yelled for the traitors to be hung from the highest tower. Finally Minerva placed her wand to her throat and whispered sonorous before she called for quiet, and then she began to dispel the crowd, sending them out of the great hall to stand outside in the grounds for a while.

Poppy Pomfrey their healer tried to get to Hermione to see if there was anything she could do, but she could not enter the golden dome of energy that surrounded the two young hero's.

Neville, George, Seamus and Luna took up positions guarding the small dome of light, standing facing the four different directions with their backs to the couple.

As the self appointed guard took up their positions with not a word said, two elves approached, reaching the dome of energy Kreacher slowly reached out and pushed him self inside it, he was followed by masters friend Winky, together the two elves sat either side of Harry and added their magic to his. Soon they were joined by more and more elves as they came out of Hogwarts kitchens to add their magic to the magic of the chosen one, it was just a few short minutes later when all the elves of Hogwarts had joined Kreacher and Winky.

The golden dome surrounding the two Gryffindors slowly faded from view. Poppy Pomfrey was finally able to get to them to check them out. She need not have shaken her head, because both Winky and Kreacher declared that the saviour of their world was gone to be in a different place. Everyone there knew that Harry had died doing all he could for the woman in his arms, he had died with her while trying to save his Hermione one more time.

There was nothing that could be done to save the Weasley family as the people who had just fought and beat Voldemort's army turned on them, by the time the slaughter was over only one red head remained, and he was still stood at his post guarding the Stricken couple. He had been the only Weasley who had not tried to save Ron and Ginny from the speedy justice of the crowd, justice it was thought they so richly deserved.

One week later Hogwarts grounds were full to their capacity as witches and wizards from around the world arrived for the dual funeral. Harry and Hermione were to be placed together in a tomb that made Dumbledore's monument tiny in comparison. The new leader of the new magical Britain conducted the heart rending service. Speaker after speaker told of their love and respect for the two teens who had been so brutally murdered just seconds after saving the world by ridding it of the most evil dark wizard in living memory. Many friends of both Harry and Hermione shed their tears as the two young people were laid together, still clinging to each other as they had been the moment they died.

The day after the funeral of the couple who were now thought to be soul bonded and so were called by everyone 'The Potters', George Weasley lay the remains of his family in a single grave in the family plot, not even bothering to mark it. Standing on his own he wept as he renounced his family name and took the name of his great aunt Maud. From that day on he would be known as George Frederick Potter.

By the end of the month there was no longer any trace that the Weasleys had ever lived in Britain. Wizards and witches had visited the Weasley property and it was wiped from the face of the earth, all that was left was an empty well ploughed field, where the Burrow had once stood.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 2

Death... ?

Still naked and sitting on the white bench in the middle of the completely white railway station Harry and Hermione talked about what had happened to them. Both of them admitted their undying unending love for each other. Both making a promise that no matter what happened next they would stay together for all time, they would never be parted again by anything or anyone.

As they chatted they were suddenly clothed in jeans and a tee shirt, just as Harry had pictured earlier, then a new, larger bench appeared in front of them and four people suddenly appeared. "Hello Hermione dear," Sarah Granger said quietly to her granddaughter.

Hermione would have been shocked had the two teens not already accepted that they were dead. "Hello Nana, have you come to collect us?" she asked smiling at the grandmother she had loved so much, as they hugged each other for a short time.

"No dear, your granddad and I just wanted to see you again, so we took this small opportunity," was all Sarah said as she reached out and patted Hermione's hand as she sat on the bench opposite Harry, "Lily and James here have some things to tell you though before we go back."

Hermione gave her grandfather an enthusiastic hug before she sat back down with Harry. Granddad Granger leaned over and kissed his granddaughter on her cheek and whispered "Hello sweetheart," before he sat next to his wife to listen to what the elder Potters had to say.

Lily Potter stepped forward with her arms out stretched and pulled Harry into a tight hug before saying "Hello son, we missed you so much, last time I held you, you were just a babe and now look at you a full grown young man, we are so proud of you and how you turned out despite all the odds being stacked against you," she said as tears slipped down her pale cheeks.

They were joined by James Potter who wrapped his arms around his family and held them tight. After several seconds they pulled Hermione into the family hug before they all sat back down. James took a deep emotion filled breath before deciding to begin saying what he had been told to tell his son. "So Harry, not even death could separate you from your beautiful wife then, I think maybe some introductions would be ok right about now, don't you?"

Harry and Hermione both turned to stare at James as though being dead had robbed him of his senses, "Mum, Dad, this is my best friend Hermione, she's not my wife, she's not even my girlfriend," Harry spluttered while Hermione nodded her head in agreement with him.

"Harry dear, you and Hermione have been married for almost seven years. You completed the bond that night in the girls' toilet when you saved her life. She's your soul mate, did you never wonder why you '_had'_ to go and find her when that Troll was loose in the castle. Did you never wonder why she meant so much to you that you were reckless enough to jump on a full grown monstrosity like that. Did Dumbledore or McGonagall not tell you about Hermione's change of name and your change of status, never mind, you needn't answer that one, that manipulative old…"

"Lily language, you know we're not allowed to say such things," James said quietly while putting his arm around her waist and pulling her into his embrace.

"It's true though Harry, Hermione, you are a married couple. Soul bonded for all time. Dumbledore should have told you. Harry that's why you came here with Hermione when the Weasley's killed her, once you had bonded one of you simply could not live in the world without the other because you are two halves of the same soul. Now there is something else you should know, neither of you were meant to die, it was a most unexpected mistake, but the fates simply never took into account the Weasley jealousy and temper, or what it might lead too.

There was no way to know or to expect they would both lose control at the same time and cast lethal curses at one of you. What it boils down too is… you should not be here for many, many years yet, your place in the next life simply isn't ready for you and won't be for, well, for some time yet, so it has been decided by the maker that you have to go back. Your deaths are a mistake of the fates. You are not yet ready to move on to the next great adventure as Dumbledore called it, besides we still have no grandchildren yet and we were expecting at least a few from you two.

Harry and Hermione found themselves being welcomed into the families of both the Potters and the Grangers, receiving hugs from all four of the older people. Both of them were still trying hard to accept what they were being told, they were man and wife for all eternity, already soul bonded for seven years. Smiles slowly formed on their faces as they looked at each other with loving eyes as they both realised where their feelings for each other had led them, and they thought of having their own children. Neither were really paying much attention to what was being said until Sarah gave them both a gentle slap on the back of their heads.

The young couple were still sitting in the station staring at the four people in front of them who were all nodding in agreement. The two young ones had been told they had to go back, they could not go back to where they were when they died so the fates had chosen a different time for them to re-enter the world of the living. When they both began to feel the pull of life as though it was calling them back; neither was going to go alone so they clung together, their arms wrapped tightly around each other refusing to let go as the white world they were in dissolved into nothingness.

Godrics Hollow 8am Sept 15 2015

Harry woke slowly with a voice he could not quite place echoing in his mind "You have to go back, start your own family." Rolling over to get out of bed he was shocked out of his sleep induced daze by the woman he had rolled into. Hermione was just waking up, her dark amber and cinnamon brown eyes were only half open as she looked into the emerald green of Harry's eyes. Both teens sat up in shock at seeing the other in bed with them, but before either could speak, memories of where they had been and all that had happened and was said filled their minds.

As they both stared at each other and then looked around the room they both wondered where they were. Harry was the first to speak, "I thought that dad said we had to go back, I was sort of expecting to wake up at Hogwarts just in time to save us from the Weasleys," he commented giving Hermione a puzzled look.

Hermione looked around the room again before she turned back to Harry, "I had the same thought, but now I've no idea where we are but it's definitely not Hogwarts." As she looked at Harry she suddenly realised he was a little different to how he had been, he was bigger, there was no trace left of the poor conditions he had been raised in. His chest was muscular and his hair was not as messy, she also noticed he had no trace of a scar on his forehead. "Harry do I look different to you?" she asked quietly while staring at his nakedness, and wondered why it did not shock her as it should have done, instead it pleased her and stirred feelings in her she could not remember ever having before, outside of her daydreams.

Harry turned his attention away from the strange room they were in and looked at her, the only difference he could see was her hair was no longer bushy; it hung in long shiny and wavy tresses, reaching down to the hollow in the small of her back. "Just your hair is all, seems to have lost all its bushiness, that and you happen to be totally naked, which is just about the most beautiful and sexiest thing I ever saw in my life," he answered as he looked at the woman his dad said was his wife.

Hermione didn't need Harry to tell her what he thought of seeing her naked, it stood out rather obviously as she looked at him with his manhood proving for certain how he was feeling about her being naked. "Harry I'm still… I mean I've never… you know, and we need to get up, find out where we are," she said looking longingly at him, then suddenly feeling nervous after seeing the size of him and feeling she wanted him more than she ever wanted anyone before.

"Yeah, Right as always love, we need to figure a few things out," Harry said as he smiled at her with a gentle look in his eyes. "We can sort out this married thing later eh? Give it a few days while we get used to it," he commented as he placed his feet on the floor and looked around for some clothes, '_If I can resist that beautiful body for a few days that is' _he thought as his head turned to take in the room once more. Seeing nothing within reach he could wear he stood up and walked to what he assumed was the clothes closet and opened it to find an assortment of men's and women's clothes all neatly stored as if they had just returned from a long journey.

Thinking it to late to be embarrassed by Hermione seeing him naked, they had after all clung to each others naked bodies and sat and talked while they were naked for he knew not how long on that station, and they had both woken up and chatted while naked without being embarrassed. He chose some tight boxer shorts, jeans, and a white tee shirt from the wardrobe and with them tucked under his arm he went in search of the bathroom.

Hermione was just sorting through some clothes in the closet when she heard him call for her to join him. "Wont be a minute Harry, I'm just looking for some knickers," she answered before she gave up the fruitless search through the many drawers and shelves. Pulling on the blouse and skirt she had found having decided to find some knickers later she made her way to where his voice was coming from.

Entering the living room down stairs Hermione noticed once again just how tall Harry was, he had grown several inches sometime between them dying and then being here. "Harry, you've grown, you've got to be at least six foot tall now, and all that skinny look has gone," she said appreciating his new physic.

"Look what I found," he said holding up a large book with the crazy title of 'Oy! You Need To Read me' by Lily and James Potter. "There is a pensieve too, with two or three memories in these small bottles."

Hermione moved over to the table and took the book from him, then as was typical of Hermione she sat down in a comfortable looking chair and opened the book.

'Harry and Hermione.

This small book will give you the knowledge you require to rejoin the life you were so evilly parted from. As we told you, you could not be sent back to the time you left the world. The fates say it would require rewinding time and then rewriting the entire worlds events that happened in that time, so in order to try to avoid any more mistakes they decided to place you at Godrics Hollow in the year 2015 where you will become Mr and Mrs Potter, son and daughter of the famous two best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Harry has been given the body form he would have had, had he been raised by my self and James. He will be known as the son of Harry James Potter when you go to Gringotts to claim your inheritance. As Harry James Potter the second, Harry will tell those who need to know, his mother was a muggle by the name of Sarah Evans, she was one of his former neighbours on Privet Drive, she passed away three years ago. Sarah was registered as giving birth late in the same year that you were on your quest for Horcrux's. Her only child died in birth but that fact and the name she gave her child have been changed in the muggle hospital and other records so anyone checking will find the record of Harry James Potter's birth on the 1st Aug 1997.

Hermione your parents are even now returning from Australia, I visited them last night and once their memories were restored they were told the entire story of your death at the end of the Voldemort war, your involvement in it and your years at Hogwarts. Yes Hermione I told them all the things you omitted when you informed them of your years, term by term, I also had to tell them why you and Harry were now alive and still only 18 years old.

So as I said they are returning to England and they will arrive tomorrow evening at five. You will need to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron and bring them here to Godrics Hollow. They know that you are their daughter, but will always treat you as their granddaughter when the need arises. This means you will have to become your own daughter. You will claim to have no knowledge of your father other than he was a muggle, like Harry you will retain your name Hermione Jane Potter, if asked you will tell people you were named after your mother by your father, and you were named a Granger when your grandparents adopted you. Your date of birth is now July 19th 1997, if anyone says anything your mother with Harry's help kept her pregnancy secret with judicious use of large school robes.

Hopefully you will receive very few enquiries about your past once you have claimed your inheritance and given the required blood samples to the Goblins, but you will obviously need these fabrications just in case someone gets nosey. As you will have guessed by now you are now in the restored Godrics Hollow cottage. It's a nice little house and I hope you will find there the happiness I found with James, of course I expect you to move to the main house once the children start to arrive (They are all beautiful little things too).

Starting on the next page is a history of what things of significance have happened in the world since you died. I will begin with your funeral and I promise only to write the necessary things. Enjoy this your second life free from dark wizards and the bigotry of the purebloods, Oh and please don't wait to long before you have your first child… All documents birth certificates, marriage license etc, for your new identities are to be found in the drawers of the desk in the study. Be happy my son and be sure Hermione has the life she deserves. With love, from Lily Rose Potter, and James Henry Potter, aka mum and dad.

The rest of the book told of the back lash against the pureblood philosophy that had plagued the magic world for nearly two hundred years. It turned out that out of the thousands of magical people in Britain there were less than two thousand purebloods, half of those were thought to be half bloods who had declared them selves pureblood to advance them selves in certain fields, like the ministry, or their social standing. By the time the backlash had died down there were less than one hundred purebloods left living in Britain. Most had been wise and left the country to set up else where. Some like the Malfoys had been given the same sort of treatment they had been so quick to give others. All the Malfoys were now in the magical maladies ward along with the Longbottoms, and several other pureblood families who had raped and tortured as a way of life.

Every law the Wizengamot had ever passed was thrown out and the magical world was now run using the same laws as the muggle world around them used, the only law that was different in the two worlds was the secrecy law. Under the race relations law, elves now chose which wizard or family they bonded too, and whether they would like to be paid or not.

The world they had woken up in was more or less the world they would have liked to be a part of. It struck them both a little strange that it had been their deaths that had been the catalyst for such huge changes. It made them feel that all they had been through had not been in vain, some thing good had come from all they had suffered over the years.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 3.

The magical world at peace

Harry intrigued by the memories and the pensieve decided to check them out while Hermione was busy reading the remainder of the book. Having placed the first memory into the pensieve he leant over the bowl and dipped his face into the swirling silver mist that was the memory. Seconds later Harry found himself falling into a seat at the end of a pew in a very picturesque little church. Standing at the front of the church was a man who was obviously the groom, who was patiently waiting for his bride to be led down the aisle to join him. As Harry walked forward to take a closer look at the groom, the music started and the old oak door behind him creaked open. The groom turned to look at his bride as she entered and walked down the aisle and Harry was quite surprised to see him self standing waiting as Hermione walked slowly toward him.

Several minutes later Harry left the memory to find Hermione waiting for him. "Harry love, what's wrong?" Hermione blurted out as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug.

Feeling a little embarrassed at his reaction to the memory, Harry wiped the tears from his lightly flushed cheeks with a huge smile on his face "I just watched our wedding; you were absolutely stunning in a beautiful white I think it was silk and lace dress. I just have to be the luckiest man alive to have you as my wife," he said as he leaned forward toward her.

Harry's lips found Hermione's and together they shared their first kiss, it was not rushed or passionate or needy. It was tender, gentle, and loving, filled with the love they had for each other and it was the seal to their bonding as a bright light briefly engulfed them. After several more rather more passionate kisses Hermione entered the memory to view her supposed wedding.

When Hermione left the memory she wrapped her arms around his neck and she repeated the vows she had said during the ceremony. "When the finger of time stops turning, When the heavens no longer exist, then and only then will my love for you end. I love you Harry Potter my heart and soul are already yours; today I give the rest of me to be your wife and mother to your children."

Harry looked deep into her eyes and needed no other words to let him know that she was indeed his soul-mate. Once again he gently kissed her before he repeated the words she had spoken "When the finger of time stops turning, When the heavens no longer exist, then and only then will my love for you end. I love you Hermione Granger my heart and soul are already yours; today I give the rest of me to be your husband and father to your children."

After a rather passionate kissing session while standing in the middle of the living room Harry and Hermione went back up to the bedroom to get ready to visit Gringotts and to do some shopping. As they started to dress they both noticed that they now wore the Potter family wedding rings and the head of the family rings and wondered about the magic that had placed the rings on their fingers. They did not bother spending much time on the subject of the rings, having decided to simply accept the Potter Family magic, besides they were both hungry and needed to stock up on food.

Harry was a little apprehensive about the time during the war when they had robbed the bank. He need not have worried though because when he entered Gringotts the Goblins accepted him as the son of Harry Potter he was not subjected to the trouble he would have had over the break in and the escape with one of the Goblins dragons he would have had if he had been there as himself. Thanks to the family rings being on their fingers claiming the Potter and Black family fortunes went without a single problem and they left the bank with plenty of cash as well as a debit card each, and a refilling money bag full of galleons.

After a walk around the shops of Diagon alley where they were subjected to many stares and dozens of questions about their parents by just about everyone they saw, they finally made it to where Weasleys Wizard Wheezes used to be, they found were standing outside a store called 'Potters Pranking Emporium'. Along with several young women a much older George Weasley was serving behind the counter when they entered. They both knew the instant he had seen them, he seemed to have stopped breathing and his eyes had grown huge. It reminded them both of their old friend Dobby, who both of them were still missing deeply.

It seemed a little odd to see this older version of George, the fact that for them it was such a short time since Fred had died and George had been devastated, unlike this seemingly happy man who was the only remaining Weasley who according to their book was now known as a Potter, and to introduce them selves as though they were strangers. To them they had seen him just two days ago, and yet for him it was 17 years later.

"Hello, er… Mr Weas… er Potter. I'm Harry, Harry Potter the second," Harry said holding out his hand to his former friend. "And this is my beautiful wife Hermione. Who was named after dad's best friend, her mum."

"You know if it were not for your size you would look exactly like your dad," George said as he shook Harry's hand vigorously. "I take it you are Hermione's daughter, you truly are the spitting image of Hermione, except for the hair of course, Hermione had this wonderful wild untameable hair that was simply unique." George was saying as his mind seemed to drift off for a short time, a large smile on his face as he thought back to the happy days before the war, "those were the days, poor old Fred died in the battle of Hogwarts, he was head over heels in love with your mother you know, but we all thought she liked Ron. It was hell of a shock when she died and Harry died with her. Poor bloke must have really loved her with all he was, he died feeding his magic into her. We think he was her soul mate and was trying to heal her with his magic but…" George trailed off as a tear shone in his eye.

Once the sad part was over George told them about some off the things he and his twin had done and how Hermione had reacted, both Harry and Hermione enjoyed talking and listening to George as he told them stories of some of the things that had happened at Hogwarts. They both found it refreshing to hear the stories told from a different perspective. They left George with plenty of time to meet the Grangers, saying goodbye to him and leaving the shop after promising to see him again soon, while George sat and reminisced about a time before his little brother and sister went crazy.

Their walk to the Leaky Cauldron was free of obstruction and they quickly sat at one of the tables near the door on the muggle side of the bar. After ordering a quick meal of fish and chips, they ate in an apprehensive silence as they awaited the arrival of Hermione's parents. Neither of them knew how the Grangers would feel after being left in Australia under false names for the past eighteen years.

What Hermione did not expect was the sixteen year old sister that arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with Helen and Richard Granger. Introductions in the pub were kept to a bare minimum as Harry pulled out a portkey as soon as they arrived. Just a few seconds after entering the Pub, the three Grangers found themselves in Godrics Hollow at the home of their daughter.

The family reunion was filled with happiness and tears as Helen and Richard alternatively hugged and kissed their eldest child who they had been compelled to forget for so many years. Harry and his new sister in law happily stood back for a few minutes while the parents and Hermione got reacquainted. Helen then pulled her youngest daughter into the family hug and introduced her as Eleanor Kathleen, who was now a Granger after being a Wilkins for sixteen years.

Harry was left out of the celebrations for a short time as the Granger family got to know each other again. Hermione was introduced to her younger sister who apart from her hair colour, (being a dark brown almost black bushy hair), was the spiting image of Hermione at sixteen. Unlike Hermione, Eleanor was not a witch and was quite shocked to find out that her elder sister was just about the most powerful woman alive.

While the Grangers excitedly chatted and repeatedly hugged each other, Harry made them all a refreshing pot of tea. Once the Grangers had ended their hugging of each other Harry discovered that tight loving hugs were a family trait of the Grangers as they all hugged him until he felt sure he had at least three cracked ribs.

Over a cup of tea the Grangers told of their life in Australia. How they had opened a small dental surgery in a small town just outside Canberra. Although they had enjoyed their time as Australians they were all pleased to be back in England. Eleanor was rather quiet until she got to know the two new people in her life, she was brimming with excitement as Hermione and Harry showed her some of the things they were capable of doing with a little magic.

Even though Helen and Richard had been told by Lily what had happened they wanted to hear it from their daughter. So Harry and Hermione found them selves sitting in their living room, telling the story of their last year before defeating Voldemort. They then told them what the Weasleys had done and how the fates had decided they could not be returned to where they were, so they chose this time as the most appropriate as both Hermione and Harry could claim to be their own children. That was something that Eleanor took a little time understanding "That is bound to be confusing when you meet old friends," she declared as she imagined some of the problems that could arise.

Richard told his youngest daughter that he had seen so many fantastic things in the world of magic he was quite willing to accept that the fates had done all that Hermione claimed. He chuckled a little when he announced that they should take her on an introductory journey into the world of magic, by visiting Diagon Alley the next morning. Both Harry and Hermione thought it an excellent idea and promised they would spend the entire day in the magical capital of England.

The five of them stayed up late into the night talking and reminiscing, Helen told them how having had their memory restored it seemed like it was simply a few months ago since they had waved goodbye to Hermione. Hermione showed her sister more magic, while declaring just how happy she was to have the sister she had always wanted, and how good it was to only have the two year age gap between them instead of the eighteen years it would have been if things had not gone the way they did.

Eleanor told Hermione all about herself, how she had grown up with very few friends due to her love of reading, Hermione told her she knew just what she was talking about, telling Eleanor of how Harry was her very first friend and how she had been twelve years old when that friend ship started.

That led Hermione to telling her sister all about her adventures with Harry, from the day he saved her from a troll, to the day they fought their last battle against evil. Eleanor was absolutely fuming to think that it had been a betrayal by so called friends who had robbed her of her sister while growing up. She was convinced she would have loved growing up with an older big sister and brother to talk too and to get advice from. The close friendship and love that started that day with her sister and brother in law would last for the rest of her life.

Helen Granger was in a sort of daze when she went to bed that night, her little girl Hermione who she had not seen for eighteen years, and who should have been thirty five years old was across the hall, and she was still only eighteen. It was like all magic, hard to believe, but she was willing to accept things and simply enjoy the life they had.

Richard Granger lay on his bed and looked up at the dark ceiling "Hermione reminded me of that day all those years ago when she was born, you know I was so nervous that night, I mean we were just eighteen and I wasn't sure if we would ever get through our training and become qualified dentists. What with a baby to raise, and all the books we needed, when I looked at her tonight I was reminded of all the good times and just how it has all been worth it."

Turning to look at Helen he gave a shrug when she simply gave a little grunt and started to quietly snore, "Night love," he whispered and closed his eyes to await the sleep that was so close to enveloping him for the night.

Eleanor went to bed that night feeling far happier than she had ever felt before, she had found out about and met her older sister and her husband. Harry seemed to be a lovely person with a wonderful personality and Eleanor could see how very much in love he was with Hermione, she hoped that when her turn came she could find some one as nice. Although she had only spent a few hours with her sister she had found they were so very much alike and yet so very different. She knew she was going to really like her big sis and she fell asleep looking forward to getting to know her better.

Harry and Hermione went to bed to tired after all they had been through to do anything more than simply kiss each other good night, as Harry turned off the light with a simple wave of his hand, Hermione snuggled up tight to him, "I dreamt so often of doing this when I was fifteen, it would have been nice to have known we were married last Nov… well when we were in that tent and it was freezing cold, I could have cuddled up to you and been warm all night," she said just before she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Well seems we now have quite a few years to keep each other warm at night," Harry said as he snuggled down into the bed, while Hermione wrapped her self around him. It was less than five minutes before they were both asleep and on their way to dreaming of each other and of what their future would be like.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 4

Neville and Luna

The Granger and Potter families decided to spend their first full day together in the small Village of Godrics Hollow, it was just about the smallest magical village in the country and after only a short walk they were reaching the other side of the village from Potter Cottage. It was Richard who first noticed the number of people who kept appearing in the small village memorial park, many of them did not even seem to be remotely interested in the small memorial in the centre of the park. Instead they all seemed to make their way across the park to the opposite side to where he was standing watching, and then they returned after a short while and simply vanished.

"Wonder where they are all going?" he voiced as he nodded his head in the direction everyone seemed to head.

"Why don't we all take a look?" Harry said as he led the way to the park gate.

Just over five minutes later they were all standing out side a small shop. The small display window was filled with various paintings of Harry and Hermione during their time at Hogwarts, there was even one with Harry in the prefects' bath apparently talking to an obviously adoring moaning Myrtle.

Harry and Hermione were both curious about who had painted the pictures and how the artist had managed to paint pictures of times that were private or showed the intimacy that the two Potters had even when they were very young.

It was Eleanor who opened the shop door and walked inside, she was followed by Helen and Richard, who called to Harry and his daughter as he stepped into the shop "You two coming?"

Harry had trouble tearing his eyes off a picture of them hugging in the great hall, each of them looking lovingly into the eyes of the other, it was obviously their second year when Hermione had been released from the infirmary after being petrified. Ron Weasley was obvious by the fact that he was not in a single one of the paintings. Harry holding Hermione's hand followed her into the shop.

As soon as they entered the shop the man sitting behind the desk at the far side of the shop whispered "Heck, she was right," he then stood up and with a quick flick of his wand he closed the shop door putting up closed signs at the same time. He then rushed up to Harry and drew him into a bear hug that lifted Harry off his feet. Having dropped Harry back onto the ground not even looking to see if he had regained his balance he then turned to Hermione and lifted her into a hug and spun her around a couple of times before he put her down, he was laughing through out this display, and for a few moments Eleanor hoped he did not pick on her as well.

"So Harry, Hermione, I know who you're not supposed to be, so who are you supposed to be, eh? Boy oh boy, come on the wife has been waiting for you two for years, damn I'll have to pay her the twenty galleons now," he said as he gently placed Hermione on her feet.

Before any of them could think of what to say he rushed off into the back of the shop through a door way hidden behind a blue curtain. "Come on, she'll be out back with the youngest." He called from somewhere behind the curtain.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Well he was never that excitable at school," he said looking at the open mouthed Grangers. He then walked through the curtain followed by Hermione and the rest of the family. Hermione was the first to spot her friend, she had lost the dreamy look from her eyes and those same eyes no longer seemed to be so huge, and they no longer bulged out giving that slightly surprised look. "Luna," Hermione whispered as the blonde haired woman walked into the room with a toddler in her arms.

"Hi Harry, Hermione, Mr, Mrs Granger, and I suppose you must be Hermione's younger sister?" Luna said quite casually, looking at each of them in turn.

Eleanor was so surprised by what was happening she simply nodded her head. Then looked at her mum for some sort of guidance or help, it was quite obvious she had no idea who the strangers were or what she should say.

"Put the kettle on Nev my little lover boy, I think we are in for an interesting story. Best have a cuppa while all gets revealed." Luna said as she pointed at the couch and indicated for Harry and Hermione to sit.

The Potters and Grangers all took a seat and looked at Luna as though waiting to see what her next comment might be. They were all slightly surprised when Neville spoke up first "Harry, Hermione, did you see Luna's paintings, did you like them, you should see the one we keep upstairs. Wouldn't want anyone else to see that one, would we sweetheart."

"No dear, I was saving that one for Harry and Hermione to have when they got back, be an angel Nev and pop up and fetch it down for them," Luna said as she kissed his cheek, "and Nev check on Cherry and little Nev." Luna then looked down at the toddler she had sat on her lap, "this one is Robbie, little tyke just wouldn't go to sleep like his brother and sister.

Neville returned from the upstairs with a life size portrait of Harry and Hermione, not as they had been, but exactly as they were now, Harry with his extra size and lack of a scar. Hermione with her no longer bushy tresses, both Potters and the Grangers stared at the picture for quite some time before Hermione was finally able to ask the question on all their minds.

"Luna, How?" she asked still staring at the picture.

Luna looked at the picture a little wistfully "This was the last thing I saw before my gift came to its end, I managed to finish it the day before my thirtieth birthday. The gift only lasts until the witch reaches thirty and then it is passed on, I must admit it was very strange to see the world the same way everyone else does, it took me several months to get used to it, but with such a loving husband I was able to over come the problems that can drive a girl crazy. Course there is the added benefit of the children, as soon as the gift left me I was able to conceive, when we married poor old Neville did not know if we would ever be able to produce and heir to the Longbottom name." she told them as they all sat listening in total silence.

"Luna what gift are you talking about," Harry asked looking to the blond woman who sat across from him with a child in her arms. Robbie had finally fallen asleep as they had talked.

"I was a watcher Harry, some call us seers, but that term isn't quite correct, mind you neither is watcher. The gift gave me the ability to see the tapestry of life, I could if I looked carefully see the future of people I knew, there was the slight draw back of being able to see creatures from different dimensions, they managed to find this dimension due to magical people using the dimensional space, like they did for the room of requirements, or when they enlarged the interior of a house.

I never realised what a drawback that was until I had you two as friends, before you two, when every one still called me loony, I was quite happy to spend hours watching those odd creatures, I was even able to talk to some of them, then I discovered in that fight at the ministry that they could be a fatal distraction when we were fighting. I had to concentrate so hard that duelling often gave me a headache.

When you two died it came as a complete surprise to me because according to your lives on the tapestry, you were not supposed to end when you did, it was several days later when your names vanished from the tapestry. After Nev and I got married I started to paint portraits, it was not long before my painting became a business, people call in with a memory and after studying the memory I paint them a picture. Anyway about six months before my thirtieth birthday I decided to paint a true life size portrait of you two and I hoped to be able to use my memories to imbue the portraits with some thing like the portraits at Hogwarts have, any way, I was going to look back over the tapestry past and chose a time to study you as I usually do, when I noticed your futures had been placed back on the tapestry, I just could not see when this happened. Neville and I have been waiting all these years for you to come back, I knew you would visit us, so I took a look at you both and this portrait was the result. Luna looked at Hermione with a smile and a knowing look.

"Before you ask, the answer Hermione, is I didn't look beyond today, it was all I needed to paint the portrait." She added before placing her son on the couch next to Hermione.

The rest of that day was spent with the Longbottoms in Godrics Hollow, Harry and Hermione played with the Longbottom children after they had had their sleep, the entire family had a truly enjoyable day considering they were in a very small village.

Two days later Harry took a look at the bigger house mentioned in the book, and the day after that they all moved into Potter Manor. During this time rather slowly Harry and Hermione began to get to know each other as more than just best friends, they spent quite some time kissing and fondling each other. One week after moving into the manor, and spending a few afternoons with Luna and her three little toddlers. Hermione was feeling very broody, as they got undressed for bed Hermione took hold of Harry's hands and just a little timidly she asked him to sit on the bed with her.

Harry immediately began to worry and try and work out what he might have done to upset Hermione. As she looked into his eyes Hermione could see the doubts and worry he was in. A quick smile and a small kiss seemed to bring him out of his near panic.

"Harry sweetheart, I want a baby," Hermione said as she held his hands tightly, frightened he might think them to young, "I want my children now while we are still young so that we can have a long life with them, I don't want to be as old as Luna before we have our family." She said with some serious worry about whether Harry would even want children, even after hearing him say for years he was looking forward to having his own family. It was after all one thing to say it and another to actually do it.

Harry looked wide eyed at his wife not quite believing what she had said, "A baby, you want a baby?"

"Yes Harry love, I want your baby," Hermione said as she kissed him gently for a few seconds.

"But we've never… I mean I've never… I'm not even sure how too… I mean what if I do it wrong, or I might be no good at it… I… we…" Harry began but as he saw a flicker of disappointment in Hermione's eyes he carried on, "I mean it's a great idea, I always wanted to have my own family, I'll just… well you'll have to tell me what to do."

Hermione could not help but smile, they had been together as a couple for just a few days and had done nothing more than kiss and a little bit of fondling in the dark. Now she wanted far more than a few kisses, she wanted her husband to make love to her and to make her pregnant. '_besides if I like it we can practice till we get it right' _she thought as she began to remove her clothes.

Harry knew none of the things he had heard in the dormitory, or out on the Quidditch pitch were going to do him any good, after all no one had actually graphically described what to do, he knew all the terms but with the way he had been brought up by his aunt and uncle he had never got 'the talk' and no real idea about what went where, or how to make a woman happy. It did not take him many seconds to realise he would need to go on his animal instincts and hope he got it right.

Both Harry and Hermione were nervous, so far neither had been naked in front of the other since the first morning they were together, it was not that that had them nervous though, Harry with no idea what he was doing was relying on Hermione, and she was praying that the talk her mother had given her and the reading she had done on the subject would be enough to set them both on the road to a happy sex life.

Hermione would not let Harry turn the lights off, she wanted to watch and see all she could so she could learn from any mistakes they made, she was a little apprehensive about the pain she had been told accompanies the first time a woman has sex, unless the woman was one who had torn her barrier in some sport or accident early in life.

As they climbed into bed she asked Harry not to bother covering them, moments later they were kissing rather passionately. When she was able to think again Hermione decided they were off to a very good start, she then started to kiss him even more passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 5

Hermione was sitting on the bed silently crying when Harry entered the room to change from his gardening clothes. He was actually surprised to see her in the bedroom in the middle of the afternoon as she usually spent the afternoon in their library reading one of the very rare books that were not usually found anywhere else.

The concern he felt had him immediately kneeling in front of her and asking what the problem was, who had upset her. She was a strong woman and rarely cried so it had to be something really serious, he thought as he lifted her chin and looked into her tear filled eyes. Before he could say another word Hermione had flung her self at him and held him in a hug that might have crushed the ribs of a lesser man.

"I… we… it didn't… my… Oh Harry I'm not pregnant, I came to change and… I had so hoped…" she said as she held onto him tightly.

Harry returned the tight hug and whispered into her lightly fragrant hair, "Hermione love, it's been less than a month since our first time, we have all our lives and I am quite sure we'll be pregnant before the end of the year. Now come on cheer up, think of all the private activities we can do, why I might even get as good at it as you are with all the practice we will be doing till we get it right."

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that crept up her face, eventually lighting her eyes with a sparkle, "Well you'll have to wait a few days before we practice again now wont you," she said kissing him gently "Go, get changed, I'm always a bit weepy at the beginning of my period, I'll be ok now."

Harry stood up and smiled at her as he grabbed his clean clothes from his closet before heading for the bathroom, wondering as he turned on the shower why he had never noticed before the monthly change that turned his powerful strong willed wife into a more vulnerable weepy person. He realised the answer was simply that Hermione would have never shown this side of her self to any one while she was at Hogwarts, and he only got to see it now because she was his wife and trusted him implicitly.

A few days later as they got ready for bed Hermione smiled as she thought about the strange panic that had filled her when her period had started. For some odd reason she had felt she had somehow failed Harry by not being pregnant, why she had reacted that way she had no idea, after all after the night when she had become what she called 'a complete woman' she had discovered that she absolutely loved trying to make a baby. In fact she had been surprised by just how much she did enjoy it, it was her new favourite passtime and she would happily spend as much time as Harry wanted, 'practicing'. Harry was a truly gentle lover, he never once placed his own needs or desires before hers, all he ever wanted was to please her, he did all he could to find out what she enjoyed most and then made sure she was satisfied and content. She wondered why it was she had been his best friend, as close to him as any friend could be for seven years without realising just how much she really truly loved him. She regretted one of those years but neither of them ever mentioned it. It was as though it had never happened, and she thanked the heavens for the happiness they now shared.

They had been living in Godrics Hollow for a little over two months when Eleanor brought home a boy to meet her family. Harry and Hermione standing in complete surprise as Eleanor introduced them to Teddy Lupin. It was a small shock to both Harry and Hermione when they met their godson, for reasons that were quite understandable they had never once given any thought to their godson, in fact they had completely forgotten that Remus and Tonks had named them as godparents to their only child.

Both of them quizzed the boy who was actually a little older than they were, they wanted to know all about his life, how he had grown up, who took care of him and was he happy. His answer to that last question had Hermione chuckling when he said "Well I'm far happier since I met Eleanor."

"I'd hang on to this one sis, he knows just how to answer all the questions right," she said as she finished chuckling at the crimson cheeks of her young sister.

That night as they went to bed Harry and Hermione began to properly discuss their former lives. From some of the things Harry said Hermione discovered that Harry had been in love with her far longer than she had thought, he had just been to scared to accept or acknowledge his feelings for her in case it some how caused Voldemort to take her away from him. It turned out to be quite a long night as they each revealed their old fears along with memories of happiness and sadness. Hermione made him tell her about his early childhood and swore to visit the Dursleys one day. The physical part of the love they shared that night was long slow and gentle, yet filled with the love and passion they felt for each other.

Harry finally got to sleep around three in the morning after Hermione had finally become worn out from their strenuous exercise. As his eyes closed and sleep descended on him his last thought was '_tomorrow I'll set about making sure she gets her chance to fulfil those dreams she had as a young girl'_

The following morning was the first day they had been apart since that day they had both died. Harry felt as though he had lost something as he entered Gringotts to talk to the keeper of his vault. He was married now he had responsibilities and they would soon increase when Hermione got pregnant, it was time to face up to the death of his godfather, time to enter the Black family vault to see what Sirius had left him.

Once Harry and Tribnok his vault keeper entered the Black family vault Harry asked if they could get Goblin help to destroy all the dark stuff, in payment the Goblins could retrieve and keep any Goblin made things in the huge vault. They had been in the vault for three hours making an inventory of what was there, during the three hours Harry had found far more of the items he was looking for than he had expected. Volume up on volume of rare magical books were collected and placed into a large trunk, once the trunk was full of spell and jinx free books Harry left the Goblin to continue the inventory while he took the trunk and left the bank, his destination Hogsmeade.

Just seconds after leaving the bank Harry stood in the centre of Hogsmeade village, the old piece of rope the Goblins had given him as a portkey vanished leaving Harry standing alongside the huge trunk. Levitating the trunk and having it follow him he made his way to the Three Broomsticks pub, there he was greeted by Madam Rosemerta, who he decided had not aged a day since the last time he had seen her. After a quick talk to the friendly landlady and one of her customers Harry had what he had come to the village for, now it was time to get down to work.

Harry worked hard for the rest of the day, using some of the Blacks books to find spells he could use. As the sun began to set he waved his wand at the now empty trunk and watched as it shrank to a small four inch square box. After putting the box away he cleaned him self up and with a barely audible pop he apparated home to Godrics Hollow.

Over the next few days Harry left home early and apparated to Hogsmeade to continue the work he was doing. Over the next week had anyone been living at 12 Grimmauld place they might have noticed that there were quite a few books going missing from the library. As Harry stood looking quizzically at the now silent portrait of Mrs Black for the first time after visiting the house every day for a week, he wondered where Kreacher was. A quiet pop along side him answered his question when the old elf suddenly appeared, pleased to see his master alive and well. Harry left the house after instructing Kreacher to hire someone to repair clean and decorate the old house, "Make it a home we can be proud of please Kreacher," he told the old elf as he walked out of the door.

Each night as he arrived home Harry was quizzed by the family, and each night he simply refused to tell them anything, even though it was annoying Hermione that he would not tell her where he went or why, Helen Richard and Eleanor were almost as annoyed with him as well.

Three weeks after he had started to vanish each morning Harry woke late and found his wife grinning like an idiot at him. "Morning love, are you ok?" he asked as he began to roll out of bed. He was looking forward to spending the day with his family, his work was finished and all he had to do now was to wait for the right time.

Hermione threw her self at him knocking him back on the bed "Harry! I'm pregnant, I just did the confirmation charm and it was positive, do you want me to do the sex test to see if it's a little boy or a little girl? Oh I should go tell mum and dad, come on get up. Oh I'm so happy," she rambled on as she kissed him several times all her anger at him for keeping a secret was gone.

Before Harry could say a single word Hermione had rushed from the room calling for her mother. Getting up and showering Harry had his own idiotic grin on his face. He was going to be a dad, and Hermione, his best friend, lover and wife, the bossy know it all little girl he had met all those years ago on the Hogwarts express was going to be the mother of his baby. For a moment he wondered what he would have said all that time ago if some one had told him just how happy she could make him feel.

As the family finished the rather noisy breakfast, all still talking about the forth coming addition to the family, shopping and baby items, Harry called for some quiet. Once everyone was settled down and looking at him, he coughed to clear his throat. "Er… I would like you all to come to Hogsmeade with me this morning," he said as he pulled out a long piece of string from his pocket "I have some thing to show you all."

Hermione stood staring out of the window at the castle that could been seen quite clearly in between the gold lettering on the outside of the glass. She stood with tears of happiness running down her cheeks and looked around her. She was standing in her dream, a world filled with rare books. Harry had just presented her with the thing she had wanted since she was a little girl, all around her in the large well lit room were book shelves filled with rare and expensive books. Behind her was the counter top and cash machine. Behind that a small comfortable room that led onto a large stock room. She read the golden lettering on the window _H. J. Potter. Rare and Ancient Books._

Turning around she could see her husband beaming a huge smile at her. "I take it you like it then, it's a small thank you for everything, especially for wanting a family with me," he said as she stepped into his arms and kissed him.

Hermione Jane Potter had her own book shop, she was pregnant and she was married to the man she loved, she didn't think she could be any happier until her mum, dad, and sister joined Harry in giving her a hug. The family hug went on for some time before her dad finally stepped back. "So when's the big opening day?" he asked smiling at his daughter.

Hermione stepped back a little and looked into Harry's eyes, "So this is your big secret, I'm sorry I was angry with you. You have no idea how much I love you, I…" she broke off as Harry kissed her.

"Yes this is the big secret, so do we get an answer, when is the big day?" he asked grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 6

"Hermione, did you or was it Harry placed this book here?" Eleanor asked her pregnant sister who was just beginning to show a bulge in her stomach. "I'm quite sure I didn't miss anything when I checked the books on this shelf."

Hermione standing behind the till watched as her last customer left the shop before she turned her attention to her younger sister, looking over at a white leather bound book she had never seen before she replied, "Harry must have brought it in from the stock room, I've never seen it before. What's the title? I'll check against the inventory."

Eleanor turned the book over checking for a title only to find the white leather unblemished, "No title, so where shall I place it?" she replied as she set it down on the counter next to the till.

It was just then Harry entered from the back room of the shop "Everyone gone then, good it's time we went home for tea, I'll put up the closed sign," he said as he entered the room and kissed Hermione gently on the lips before kissing his sister in law on her cheek.

"Harry, where did you get this book from?" Hermione asked as he made his way to the door and turned the sign from open to closed. Looking at the book his wife was pointing at over his shoulder he answered her question "Never saw that one before, I'm sure I'd remember it if I had."

Eleanor opened the book past the blank first leaf as she looked for a title. The pages were blank until she reached the fourth page. She looked down at a very life like painting, finding it odd that there was no writing to identify who was in the beautiful piece of art work, or who had painted it.

Harry and Hermione turned to see why Eleanor had suddenly become so quiet, she glanced up at them both "Harry come look, it's so life like. It looks like a painting of King Arthur knighting someone… someone who looks a lot like you Harry, except for the colour of his hair," Eleanor said as she studied the picture.

Harry and Hermione stood one either side of Eleanor as they looked down on the twelve by ten picture. "The workmanship is exquisite," Hermione said quietly ghosting her finger over the picture. "Yeah you can almost see the King move," Harry added.

"Oh look!" Hermione said as the picture seemed to come alive in front of their eyes.

"Wonder who that is moving behind the King, oh, oh he's got a dagger, it looks as though he is going to stab the king," Eleanor said as they all looked carefully at the scene in the picture change. The man behind the king stepped forward and plunged the dagger into the kings back, and the scene changed again, darkness seemed to fill the entire picture, as though they were looking at some great evil. Dark clouds developed all across the sky, and moments later the Knights who were gathered to watch the knighting of the Harry look alike stepped apart into two groups, as a heavy rain began to fall the two sides began to fight.

The two Potters and their sister stared in wonder as the battle went on and the story unfolded, there were no written words, but then none were needed, they all knew they were watching as the darkness fought and seemed to be beating the light. Then suddenly the dying King threw his sword into a small lake. The splash of water seemed to flare into a brilliant white light that filled the entire shop.

Back at Potter manor Helen and Richard Granger sat alone as they ate their supper; both were truly worried by the failure of their children to return home at their usual time. Eventually after waiting up for some hours, still both worried they decided that the children were all old enough to take care of them selves and were quite entitled to stay out late if they wished to do so, holding hands they went up to bed. As they lay down, for some reason they did not understand the whole house seemed to be filled with a calming presence and it was not long before the two older Grangers fell asleep, their dreams full of happy times.

Teddy Lupin woke from his sleep, a strange feeling that he could not place had woken him, and for several moments he could feel a warm feeling of love that seemed to whisper Eleanor's name to him came over him, it filled every part of him as he lay down again to sleep, reassured that Eleanor was safe and well he closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds, dreams of being in the arms of one Eleanor Granger.

Harry blinked as the bright light vanished as quickly as it had appeared, he could not quite believe what he was seeing. Standing beside him Eleanor and Hermione were also blinking at what they were seeing.

Moments later Harry cried out immobilus! while pointing his wand at the man standing behind the king. As Harry had been blinking he had seen the man step forward slowly raising his dagger, not knowing what was happening and whether he was in a picture or not, whether a dream or not Harry could not simply stand by while someone was murdered right in front of his eyes. With the same feelings as her husband Hermione was a mere second behind him as she cast the Petrificus charm at the dagger wielding man.

Eleanor not a seasoned warrior like her sister fainted as at least a dozen broad swords were quickly at their throats. Harry recognised two of the swords at his own throat, one was the famed Excalibur and the other was the sword he himself had used to kill a basilisk, Godric Gryffindors sword.

"Gryffindor be this your son?" the king asked as he slowly lowered his sword just a little.

"Nay lord though he bear a good likeness unto me," Gryffindor answered as he too lowered his sword a little.

"Speak young wizard, why be it you cast spells up on one of my knights?" King Arthur asked looking into Harry's eyes, looking for an honest answer.

Hermione was the one who answered for Harry having regained her composure far quicker than her husband. "My husband saw the dagger he was about to plunge into your back my lord."

Arthur and his knights turned as one and looked at Mordred le Fay grandfather of Morgana, still in his petrified state, before any could speak the area was lit up by a flash of red fire and Merlin stepped forward, a phoenix settling itself on his right shoulder. "Praise the gods I was not too late," the ancient wizard said as he took in the scene before him.

As Merlin approached Harry the knights all lowered their swords before sheathing them. "Tell me young one by what name are you known?" Merlin asked a rather astonished Harry.

Harry James Potter was having difficulty believing what was happening but he had been in the magical world long enough to know that the unbelievable was often quite normal in this world he had found him self a part of. He looked into the eyes of the wizard who was revered almost like a god.

Harry bowed to the great wizard, "My name is Potter, sir. Harry Potter, this is my wife Hermione and her sister Eleanor," Harry said pointing at the two women. Hermione looked up at him as she helped Eleanor to stand and made an odd little curtsy type movement and smiled at the ancient man.

"Gryffindor tis not only his visage that resembles you, he bears your fathers name," Arthur said as he too put away his sword.

Just then one of the knights asked the king what they were to do with the grand father of Morgana. "Disarm him, take from him his armour, confiscate his lands bind him then set him on his way, let it be known throughout the kingdom he is banished from all our lands." Arthur said in a commanding voice that had not needed raising above his normal speaking voice.

Two hours later having tried unsuccesfully to explain to Merlin, Arthur and Godric what had happened Harry, Hermione, and Eleanor left the hill top that Arthur had called Camelot. As they walked Merlin verified for Hermione that the hill was indeed called Camelot, the place of the circle and that there was no castle with the same name. They were taken to Merlin's castle a short distance away and offered food and drink from the kings table, which according to Hermione was a great honour for them to recieve.

Arthur ordered a feast be served to celebrate his having been saved from an assassins' blade, and Harry with Hermione on his left and Eleanor on Hermione's left was shown to a seat on the left hand side of the king. On the kings right sat Merlin, his intricately carved staff placed across the table in front of him for all to see, letting everyone know the King was protected by Merlin, wizard to the court.

Stories of great deeds were being exchanged by all the knights when one asked Harry to tell them of his brave deeds. Harry as always tried to play down his own bravery so Hermione stepped in.

"My Lord, as he dislikes talking about the things he has done, might I tell some of the tales of my husbands' deeds?" she asked the king quietly.

Arthur nodded and called for silence "It seems that young Lord Gryffindor has indeed tales to be told of his bravery, listen well then my knights to his wife the Lady Hermione." Arthur said bringing total silence to the huge hall they were sitting in.

One by one in a riviting fashion Hermione told the stories of Harry's life while at Hogwarts, to entertain the court of King Arthur. She started with the tale of the valuable stone they rescued in their first year to prevent an evil wizard gaining possesion of it, and how at only eleven years old he defeated the evil wizard. She told them of his fight against the king of snakes the Basilisk, and how his life was saved by the appearance of a phoenix that cried its healing tears into his wound. She told of how Harry had chased away a hundred evil beings with a single spell. As she told of the silver stag that leapt from his wand to chase away the evil ones, there were calls to see this fabled stag.

A red faced Harry was eventually talked into casting his patronus spell for the king. Even Merlin seemed awed as the huge silver stag pranced around the hall spreading feelings of love and happiness to all there, driving away any dark thoughts.

As soon as Hermione had finished telling how Harry had defeated an evil wizard that was thought immortal, Harry grinned at her and began to tell the gathered knights all about Hermione's constant help. He was filled with pride when he told them that without her he would never have lived long enough to carry out the things that he had done, he told them of the things she had faced to protect him, causing the king and the gathered Knights to declare that she was a true Lady among the nobles, as was the young Lord Gryffindor.

The feast went on late into the night, each knight being given the chance to speak of deeds of bravery and chivalry. At some time around three in the morning Harry, Hermione and Eleanor were shown into a large bedroom. In each of the four corners was a freshly laid out bed. Tired and yet happy they chose their beds and were asleep almost before they had even laid their heads on their pillows.

The bright morning sunlight woke Harry from his sleep, feeling a little stiff he lifted his head to look around, only to find him self sitting in one of the armchairs in the back room of the book shop. Sitting in two of the other chairs still fast asleep were Hermione and Eleanor. Harry wondered if everything had been a dream until he shifted to stand and the noise of Gryffindors sword along with the dagger given to him by Arthur as a gift for saving his life, falling on the floor and clattering rather loudly across the room told him it had all be real, it had all happened.

Hermione and Eleanor were both woken by the noise. Opening their eyes they were just as surprised as Harry had been to find them selves back in the book shop. They found the white leather bound book back on the shelf where Eleanor had first found it. All three of them accepted what had happened was real when they examined the dagger given by Arthur. On the blade was the royal seal of the king 'Arthur Pendragon'.

The book shop was late opening that day as they all returned to Potter Manor, for a bath and change of clothes as well as a good home made breakfast. None of them told the Granger parents where they had been or about the adventure they had shared. Though it would not be long before the Grangers all knew about the White leather bound book.

They were once again surprised when the house elf Winky arrived asking to speak to the Lord and Lady Gryffindor, or to the Lady Eleanor. Teddy arrived just minutes after Winky wanting to know if Eleanor was ok because he had had a strange dream that she had left England without him to protect her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 7

.

The only thing that tempered Hermione Jane Potter's desire to study and learn all she could about the white leather bound book that Eleanor had discovered was her desire to give birth to a healthy baby. Knowing full well how she could forget to look after herself properly if she got into some serious studying, held her back from rushing straight to the shop and to take the book from the shelf and start working on the phenomenon that had some how transported three of them back in time, and had led to the Potters now holding the title Lord and Lady Potter, not only in the magical world but also in the muggle world. Harry had found his name on the royal role listed as Queens Assistant to Merlin. Although it was a now defunct office, the title still remained. Harry had a hereditary title that gave him a seat in the House of Lords.

Hermione really wanted to study the book, but every time she closed the shop and thought of taking the book from its position on the shelf and look at it, she would remember the little Potter growing inside her and she would sigh and then leave the shop with Harry who was acting as her assistant, to go home and to rest.

Two months after their first adventure into the past Harry and Hermione arrived to open the shop and found the book sitting open on the counter.

Checking out the open page Harry was surprised to see a picture of an ocean liner, his mind almost immediately thought of the Titanic the ship that sank some time at the beginning of the century.

As Hermione joined him and showed him once again just how brilliant she was when she said "On April 10th 1912 the Titanic sailed from Southampton with 2,200 passengers and crew on board, four days later the Titanic collided with a large iceberg and sank. 1500 people died and 700 survived when she sank."

Together they watched as the huge ship set sail from Southampton, the very realistic pictures showed them passengers and crew as they went about their normal day to day things, or as normal as could be normal when sailing on a huge liners maiden voyage. Then the picture seemed to follow a middle age woman and her four or five year old daughter.

The picture followed the mother and daughter to their cabin on the second deck below the large ball room. The little girl sat up at night and listened quite happily to the music drifting through that part of the liner, and then there was the shuddering and shaking as the Titanic hit the iceberg that meant the new ships doom. It seemed odd to both Harry and Hermione how everyone carried on with their life as the huge vessel unknown to them began to settle into the ice cold water of the Atlantic ocean.

Then the picture changed, along with the crowd of panicking people the woman and child were making their way up the main stair well when some over weight waiter knocked into them sending the woman backward, she lost her footing and fell cracking her head on the handrail as she fell. She rolled and tumbled down the stairs as the little girl screamed and followed the woman, none of the people making their way upward away from the rising water stopped to help.

Harry and Hermione watched as people bumped and kicked the woman and child as the tiny girl tried in vain to protect her mother. Then some one above them was pushed causing several people to fall onto the mother and daughter. When the crowd eventually cleared both woman and child lay motionless as the water rose up and over them.

As the water finally filled the stairwell the picture shifted to show the view of the large ship as it plunged to the bottom of the sea. As the final funnel submerged there was a large explosion of steam. The little girl and her mother were still on board as the pride of the white star line sank beneath the ice cold waves.

Harry waved away the steam from his face, finding Hermione along side him doing the same thing. Two minutes later having worked out they were on board the Titanic standing in the corridor where the mother and daughter had there cabin they began to knock furiously on the door to the cabin.

The door was answered by the mother, who looked scared and yet was trying to keep her self calm as she spoke.

"Excuse me one moment," she said as she looked back into the room "Minnie Fraser now you put your robe I mean coat on this instant," she turned back to face Harry and Hermione and apologised with a look then said, "I'm sorry but Minerva seems to hate wearing heavy clothes."

Hermione motioned the woman back into the cabin as people began to barge along the corridor. She was seven months pregnant and the last thing she wanted was for her baby to be injured by panicking crowds while they were standing on the Titanic as it sank. Harry heard the woman whisper "Oh Minnie, I wish your daddy was here, he could get us away safely."

"Hogwarts," Harry said out loud, he knew if the woman was a muggle she would think he had said something else, but if as he suspected he knew who the little girl was then the woman would know exactly what he had said.

The woman spun around and looked at him with hope shining in her eyes, "Not me but my husband, he had ten Outstanding's," she said praying she had not misheard him, "I'm simply a muggle."

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded then she smiled at the young girl "How would you like to see Hogsmeade eh?"

Harry had never seen such relief on someone's face as he saw on the mothers face when Hermione spoke to her child. With the increasing sounds of panic coming from the corridor and their feet getting wet he nodded to Hermione. Picking up one of the small pillows from the bed Hermione made them a portkey. Holding the little girls hand Hermione had asked her to hold tight to the corner of the pillow with her other hand. The mother followed suit taking hold of another corner and Harry's hand. After making sure Hermione was holding on tight Harry grabbed the remaining corner. Two seconds later the four of them vanished out of the cabin aboard the fatally stricken ship, seconds later they arrived next to The Three Broomsticks pub.

Anna Fraser was just about the happiest woman in Scotland as she hugged first her little girl then Hermione, before turning to hug Harry. She had tears of relief falling from her eyes as she repeatedly thanked them for saving her little Minerva.

Harry led them to the door of the pub only to find that as the light from inside hit him he found himself standing next to his wife back in the shop, the book no where in sight.

"Well that was an experience," said Hermione "we were on just about the most famous ship ever and all we get to see is a small corridor. I wish I understood what is happening, I mean I assume that the little one was Minerva McGonagall, but if it was it makes no sense, none of it makes any sense at all."

Harry smiled at his now not so slim wife and asked "So what do you make of it, if like me you think that was our Minerva McGonagall we just rescued over one hundred years after it happened how could she have taught us before? I find it all a little to confusing. I think we should just ignore the reasons for what is happening until… I don't know, some time later."

Hermione chuckled at him "You're the man of the family why don't you floo call her and ask if she was ever on the Titanic, it's the only way you will find out."

Surprising Hermione that was just what he did. As he stood up from the floo call he told her that Minerva had invited them to Hogwarts for the following weekend. "Oh and I don't want you going to close to that book from now until well after the little one has arrived. I was worried sick about what might happen when we used that portkey," he said as he wrapped her into a gentle hug. "Time to go home for a well earned rest I think."

A rather tired Hermione agreed with her husband and put up no resistance as they portkeyed home. Sleep would be welcome after such an odd day. Tomorrow they would tell Eleanor what had happened to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 8

Helen, and Eleanor backed up by Harry and Richard had practically banned Hermione from any room that the book was in. She was now close to giving birth, being at the end of her ninth month of the pregnancy. Accidental magic when the baby kicked or turned had become a common daily happening. Harry was almost forced to follow Hermione around when she went shopping so that he could counter what ever it was the little Potter did to cause mayhem.

Harry and Teddy were taking a day watching the shop while Hermione, Eleanor and Luna were at home. Hermione had an appointment with Poppy Pomfrey in the morning and then the three women intended to have a quiet girly afternoon sorting through the baby clothes and putting any final touches that might be needed to the nursery room. They had even mentioned that they might have to visit one or two shops if they discovered that something more was needed for the nursery.

Teddy watched as the young woman he had just sold four rather expensive books too left the shop, shutting the door quietly behind her while sending him a rather shy smile. As he looked back from the door to the counter he could not help but notice the book that lay open right in front of him. The crackling of flames could be heard in the shop and it peeked Harry's curiosity, standing next to Teddy he watched as the pictures in the book showed the great fire of 1666 when London was almost completely destroyed.

The pictures displayed how the fire had started and just how fast it had spread, just when both Harry and Teddy were wondering what the book was trying to show them the scene changed to one of the narrow alleyways that criss-crossed the ancient town. A rather tall young looking man was struggling as he carried a young woman over his shoulder, the smoke was making breathing harder in the narrow alley but the young man valiantly staggered on with his rescued female burden. Even when he finally fell to his knees he tried to drag the woman away from the approaching flames.

Harry and Teddy both jumped backward when a huge explosion blew apart the houses along one side of the alley, it was obvious that some one was trying to create a fire break, when the cloud of dust settled they saw the young man sprawled out on the filthy roadway, a large piece of broken timber was embedded in his back, beneath him lay the young woman he had tried to save. Harry and Teddy turned and looked at each other, a look of shock on their faces. The young woman could well have been a young Poppy Pomfrey's twin sister.

Just as the picture changed again there was once again the white flash of bright light and Harry and Teddy found them selves standing just out side what looked like a small town square. A small obelisk stood in the centre of the square where a large group of people seemed to be beating someone. Before Harry or Teddy could respond to help who ever was being beaten and kicked by the crowd they saw the young man they had seen earlier, he was fighting his way into the middle of the crowd, his fists swinging at any who tried to stop him.

Harry already having found himself in these strange situations in the past knew that they were there to rescue either one or both of the two young people who were now the centre of the crowds attention. Having reached the young woman the young man had pulled out a pistol and was threatening those around him as he struggled to get the beaten woman over his shoulder.

Moments after he had picked her up he was making his way out of the square as fast as he could, the large crowd warily following after him but keeping a little distance due to the fact the man they were chasing was armed. It did not take long for Harry and Teddy to join the crowd and work their way to the front, within a few minutes they had pulled away from the rest of the crowd and were hot on the heels of the young man, who did not seem at all slowed by his burden. While Teddy stopped to misdirect the crowd down the wrong street, Harry tried harder to catch up with the fleeing young man.

Teddy caught up with Harry and together they chased after the couple through the narrow alley's and streets, when they had to stop to take a breath Teddy commented on just how fit their quarry was and wondered out loud how he was managing to keep running with the young woman slung over his shoulder. Setting off in pursuit again they turned into an alley that they both recognised almost instantly, with a quick look at each other Harry and Teddy drew their wands with quickly aimed spells they managed to catch the young man in his back and stopping him.

Teddy grabbed the young woman and Harry grabbed the young man, then with a quickly whispered "Diagon," from Harry followed by an acknowledging nod from Teddy they vanished. They both heard the roar of an explosion just as they apparated, thankful that they had made it they both appeared on the much older version of Diagon Alley.

No one paid them any notice as the crowds of witches and wizards rushed around placing anti-fire and cooling charms all around the Alley. Harry dragged the young man to the side of the road out of the way of passing people, he was moments later joined by Teddy and the young woman, he thought momentarily of taking the man and woman to St Mungo's but then as he looked around and witnessed several people being treated on the pavement for burns and other injuries he realised that St Mungo's didn't yet exist, that meant they would have to do what they could where they were.

Having quickly enervated the young man and almost regretted it immediately, the young man sprung to his feet and faster that either Harry or Teddy expected anyone to move he bowled them both over and was standing over the young woman, obviously ready to protect her from all comers. Gradually he looked around while wondering where he was and how he had gotten there. Harry held out his hands palms facing the young man who was so determined to protect the woman, and enquired who he was and who the young woman was and why the people were beating her in the town square.

Relaxing just a little the man answered "My name sir is Jacob, Jacob Granger. As for the young woman I have no idea who she is, all I know is I felt compelled to save her from that evil witch finder and his followers," the young man answered as he watched fascinated as Teddy calmed the man enough to allow him to carry out some of his combat healing training on the beaten woman.

Together Harry and Jacob sat on the small foot path and watched as Teddy waved his wand over the woman's body, watching as the bruises and broken bones were repaired or cured. "Ye gods, you really are witches!" Jacob gasped as he watched her bruises vanish right before his eyes.

"Oiy… I'll have you know I'm a wizard not a witch," Teddy said sounding indignant.

Harry chuckled for a minute or so before he spoke "Witches are female, but yes we are magicals, and from the speed that the healing charms are working on her I would hazard a guess that the young woman you rescued is a witch."

It was over five minutes later while Harry and Teddy were talking to Jacob about the magical world, that the young woman woke slowly. She looked around the look on her face showing she was slightly disoriented for a short while. Harry could tell by her expression that she was putting together what had happened. She looked at them then looked around at the shops and stores "Diagon?" she asked looking at Harry.

Harry nodded to her and then introduced himself and Teddy before he explained how Jacob had saved her from the witch finder and the crowd of angry Muggles.

Holding out her hand to Harry she thanked him for his help, she then turned to Jacob and spoke quietly and shyly "I'm Persephone, Persephone Pomfrey, I owe you my life young sir, thank you so much for taking such a great risk."

As she took his offered hand there was a quick flash of blue light that surrounded the young couple. Before Harry or Teddy could utter another word there was another flash of white light and they found them selves sitting on the bookshop floor.

Having quickly looked around the shop and realising they were back in their own time again Teddy commented "They bonded!"

Harry looked at his friend, godson and probable future brother in law and said rather quietly "Yeah it did look that way."

Later at home after reciting their tale to their women both Harry and Hermione wondered out loud why they seemed to have been chosen to correct mistakes of the past. Hermione her hands resting on her large stomach had to agree with her husband when he said that this was one time when her books would not help them to solve the puzzle.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 9

The sudden sound of the crash sounded like a huge explosion in the quiet little village of Hogsmeade. People in the center of the village were bowled over like skittles and flung in all directions before the thunderous final crash that was followed by an equally sudden silence; the silence was then slowly filled with the moans of injured and trapped people.

As the dust began to settle those still standing began to see the amount of damage that had been done, they also had an idea what had happened. The near impossible had happened, the knight bus had crashed in the center of the square and then gone on to plough into some shop buildings. The two local Aurors were quickly on the scene and set to work trying to help people. One of them made a floo call to Hogwarts from the nearby Three Broomsticks, and made arrangements for the injured to be portkeyed to the infirmary. The other Auror found Stan Shunpike in amongst the wreckage that had a few minutes earlier been the triple deck bus. Several healers who lived in the village were trying to help the severely injured. Stan explained that the driver Ernie had had a heart attack and when he died his magic that was connected to the steering and the other mechanics controlling the bus collapsed, the next thing Stan knew was that he was in quite a lot of pain and was trapped.

Eleanor Granger woke to find her self in pitch darkness with what felt like some extremely painful bruising all over her body, feeling around for some idea where she might be she found her sister lying just a foot away from her surrounded by what felt like soft toys, '_teddy bears maybe'_ she thought as she scrambled over them to check Hermione's heart beat. There was no movement or sound from Hermione and Eleanor began to panic, what ever had happened it was quite obvious that they were no longer in Cribs and Cradles buying baby things, and Hermione was unconscious.

Eleanor did all she could to try to suppress the feeling of panic that was rising in her heart, ignoring the sticky substance running down the side of her face from just above her hairline and hoping to stave the panic off a little she began to try checking Hermione over to see if the baby was ok. It wasn't easy lying on the ground in the dark, but gently she felt around her sister's body to see if she could find any injury. As she placed her hand gently on Hermione's rather large stomach she could feel the movement of the baby whose due date was extremely close, praying that her unconscious sister not go into labour while they were trapped, Eleanor began to talk to her nephew or niece asking that the child wait a while before deciding to visit the outside world. As she spoke she realised that she was becoming able to vaguely see Hermione, a faint light seemed to be approaching them from a short distance away illuminating them with a ghostly white light.

Seconds later the ghostly figure of an elf was standing in front of the two women, "Hello Miss, Dobby heard Harry Potter's son calling to him, Miss Mione will be ok now. She will wake up soon," the ghostly little elf said in a squeaky voice that sounded a little hollow and echo like, as he gently placed his ghostly hands on Hermione's stomach, and somehow making the light in that area glow brighter.

Eleanor stared at the little ghost for a short while and then she remembered Hermione talking about their friend who had died saving their lives, "Dobby?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes miss, Mister Harry Potter and misses Mione are Dobby's best friends, Dobby will help you as much as he can," the little elf ghost said before he simply vanished.

Eleanor wasn't to sure if the ghost of Dobby was real or a hallucination brought on by their accident. Finding her self in darkness once again, she allowed her self to believe that the little ghost had been real and that he would indeed fetch the help they needed.

In Hogsmeade village square, the rubble from the accident had quickly been cleared away so that those there to help the injured could do so unhindered. Two of the buildings had been completely demolished in the crash leaving behind a large pile of debris. Aurors had done a quick magical trace on the rubble and had found the unconscious shopkeeper and her assistant, both of them had been portkeyed to St Mungo's. There was no trace in the damaged buildings of anyone else magical that could be found so the work was concentrated on getting the injured away and treated. Just three hours after the accident all the casualties who had been found had either been treated at Hogwarts or were on a ward in St Mungo's.

Dobby had tried to contact one of the people who were helping to clear away the damage to the village square, but for reasons he could neither understand or change he was unable to make himself known to anyone, he gave up on the villagers after trying to talk to quite a number of them. Pacing up and down outside the three broomsticks the little elf didn't know whether to find Harry Potter or to try the ghosts up at the castle. Worried that he might waste more time finding Harry only to find that Harry like the other wizards could not see him he eventually decided to enlist the help of the castle ghosts.

Hermione woke slowly; her body ached in places that had been bruised by her fall, places where she had never had bruises before. Groaning a little she sat up a little with a slight panic, she was in the dark with no idea how she got there or what had happened. As soon as Eleanor sensed her sister wake and try to sit up she reached out and took hold of her hand.

"Hermione are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" Eleanor asked, her voice holding a little fear and worry.

It took a few seconds for Hermione to reply, a few seconds in which Eleanor finally gave in to her fears and started to cry. It was the sound of the crying that helped Hermione clear the fuzziness out of her mind and to begin working out where she was and what had happened. Pulling her wand out of her robes she whispered "Lumos," and as the tip of her wand lit brightly she looked around trying to work out where she was.

Harry stood in the bookshop at the counter wondering whether he should make an early start refilling the bookshelves, he could quite happily spend some time sorting through the stock room. He could use some of the quiet period they were going through and find some books to replace the one's they had sold that week. Placing a warning charm in the doorway to warn him if anyone entered the shop would be quite a simple task. As he was about to cast the charm the room was filled with a bright white light, the odd white leather book lay open on the counter in front of him and was pulsing with magic.

Harry looked down at the open page, he watched fascinated as four surnames appeared. 'Potter, Granger, McGonagall, Pomfrey' then slowly another name appeared 'Emrys'.

Below the names a picture of Hogsmeade village square showed the Knight bus crash into the two small shops, as the dust cleared the shops were just a large pile of rubble. Standing in the rubble and gesturing to the people around him was the ghost of a small house elf. Harry recognised Dobby instantly, he also realised that the little elf needed help urgently. As Dobby vanished from sight he was replaced by professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Richard Granger and then Harry felt the strange pull as he was pulled into the book.

When Harry opened his eyes he found himself standing in the spot Dobby had been. The three people already there began asking him questions almost as soon as he appeared, all he could do was shrug his shoulders. He had no idea why he was there or why there were three other people with him. looking around for Dobby it slowly dawned on him that the four of them standing on the pile of rubble in one way or another all owed their lives to the book.

Then out of the Rubble came the faint sound of a woman crying. It did not take long for the four of them to begin to dig down carefully into the wood, bricks stone and slates below their feet. The pile was large and they had to move the stuff carefully. While the magical people slowly moved the rubble Richard Granger slowly climbed lower into the hole they were making. The progress was slow but they needed to take great care that they did not make the pile of rubble collapse on who ever they were helping.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 10

Hermione's wand lit up a huge cavern, in the middle stood what appeared to be a large crystal with an old man trapped inside it. On the outside of the crystal sets of runes were engraved. Struggling closer to the crystal Hermione began to decipher their meaning. She had almost finished when the first of the contractions came. The pain forced her to grip her stomach and bend forward until she was almost doubled over.

With no way out of the chamber and not knowing what to do Eleanor helped Hermione sit with her back resting against the crystal. Hermione's contraction caused screams echoed around the large chamber and seemed to be amplified by the silence.

To try to help take their minds off their situation Hermione had Eleanor copy the runes into the dust that coated the floor. In between contractions she deciphered some of the runes; the first set read 'Only the magic of a new born's touch has the power to break the bonds that hold.' Hermione read as Eleanor traced the runes out in to the dust. It was going to be a while before they got around to deciphering the rest of the runes.

"MERLIN!" Hermione yelled as another rather painful contraction came on.

Eleanor was getting worried, Hermione's contractions were getting closer together and they appeared to be getting stronger, she did not understand why her sister had yelled out Merlin and was about to ask when Hermione spoke in between gasps.

"It's… Merlin… the crystal… he was magically… imprisoned… by… evil witch." As she finished speaking she had yet another contraction and screamed out in pain once again.

Richard Granger asked those working around him to be silent, and as they each stopped to listen they heard the unmistakable scream of a woman. The scream had given them a burst of renewed energy to reach who ever was trapped. Just a few minutes later Richard was looking down into a deep black hole.

Harry clambered down to Richard and placed his wand into the hole they had uncovered, having cast the Lumos spell below them what they saw was a huge cavern, both men heard a voice they new well.

"We need some help down here, my sister is giving birth," Eleanor shouted up to them.

Unable to apparate to his unseen wife and sister in law Harry leapt into the darkness and cast a levitation charm on himself as he dropped to the floor. With the tip of his wand lit brightly Harry made his way over to the two women, it took him only seconds to find out neither had any serious wounds from their ordeal. With a few waves of his wand Harry conjured several candles. Eleanor informed him that they could not move Hermione while Hermione was having another contraction.

"Oh Harry… Harry the baby's coming!" Hermione said through gritted teeth while she attempted to crush his hand.

As soon as the contraction eased Harry apparated out of the cavern, he wrapped an arm around Poppy Pomfrey and apparated back to his wife's side, as quickly as he could Harry apparated the rest of the group in to the cavern.

Harry managed to apparate Mr and Mrs Granger along with Minerva McGonagall into the cavern before Hermione had her next contraction, Harry stood by the head of the bed his wife was now lying on courtesy of Poppy. As he took Hermione's hand she once again squeezed it for all she was worth while informing him through gritted teeth that if he ever so much as mentioned sex again she would emasculate him.

While this was all happening Richard, not wanting to see his daughter giving birth wandered over to the huge five sided crystal, the odd looking carvings had him intrigued enough to call Minerva over to take a look. Like Hermione had, Minerva quickly discovered that they had found the place where Merlin had been imprisoned over a thousand years ago.

After walking around the crystal and gradually deciphering the runes Minerva did something rather unusual for a magical person, she conjured up some sticks of chalk, then she began to write her translations onto the crystal, the glaring white of the chalk stood out perfectly as it reflected the light from Poppy's and Hermione's conjured candles.

As the newest Potter made his appearance in the world the ghost of Dobby the house elf appeared again and promised Hermione that he would join the Potter family in watching over the new little master. Dobby's faithfulness and loyalty was praised by everyone, while Harry gave the elf a new name. "Dobby Potter, I was not able to thank you before but I want to thank you now for saving our lives. Never was there a braver elf, thank you little brother." Harry told the little ghost.

The little ghost of Dobby proudly accepted the name of Potter and vowed to watch over the future Potter generations and to help them when he could.

Harry looked lovingly at his wife then bent over and kissed her before whispered an emotional thank you. Hermione gave him a tired smile and returned his kiss, she then placed their son into Harry's arms, "Say hello to your son my love," she said as she lay back on her pillow.

Having already chosen the name Harry proudly introduced his son Andrew to everyone. After all the cooing and congratulations died down Poppy was preparing to transfer Hermione to the proper facilities at Hogwarts but Hermione insisted on finding out what the runes on the crystal said, she reacted almost as though she had been given a pepper up potion when she saw that Minerva had deciphered them all. Reading what Minerva had written Hermione looked around at those with her.

Whether Minerva had realised the significance of those around her Hermione did not know, but she did and she refused to be sent to the hospital ward when Poppy had told her what she was about to do.

"Read what it says on the crystal, each of the five requirements are together right here and now, together we could end Merlin's thousand year incarceration, and from what it says it should not take long," Hermione announced looking at the five people she knew would be involved.

Every one of them walked around the crystal and read Minerva's translations.

1st side said, 'Only the magic of a new born descendant's touch has the power to break the bonds that hold'

2nd side, 'Only the magic of a teacher, wise and just's touch has the power to break the bonds that hold'.

3rd side, 'Only the magic of a Wizard, honest and true's touch has the power to break the bonds that hold'.

4th side, 'Only the magic of a great healer's touch has the power to break the bonds that hold'.

5th side, 'Only the magic of a Virgin born without magic, touch has the power to break the bonds that hold'.

"It looks like that evil woman that lured Merlin into this trap, set conditions that would free the great man to what she thought impossible to fulfil. I understand now what the book was doing, each of us here helps to meet those conditions, each of us are only here because of the book. Had we not been sent to save the ones we did, then none of us would exist to be here." Hermione said to her confused looking family. "Potter, Granger, McGonagall, Pomfrey, each of us had an ancestor saved, except Minerva of course, she herself was saved from sinking with the Titanic."

Each face took on a look of understanding as Hermione went to place their new born sons tiny little hand on the crystal, she then looked at the others and simply nodded.

Eleanor, Minerva, Poppy and then Harry walked to the side of the crystal that referred to them and placed their hand on the runes just as Hermione had done with Andrews hand.

Harry was the last one to touch the crystal and as he did so a darkness seemed to leave the crystal and enter the chambers walls, the darkness was followed by soft lights of every colour of the rainbow, each light slowly left the crystal and entered into the chambers walls just has the darkness had done.

They all stood around the crystal for a minute or so waiting after the last light had gone, when nothing else seemed to be happening a very tired Hermione sat back down on the bed, "I can't see how I could be so wrong," she said sadly.

Hermione was quickly joined by every one else, they were all looking at the crystal simply waiting, though they had no idea what they were waiting for. Another minute dragged by and then the cavern began to fill with a soft and delicate golden glow that appeared to be coming from the very walls. All around the cavern walls areas began to glow stronger until the entire cavern seemed to be made of gold, the light had them all closing their eyes for a short time before it began to fade back into the walls. As the golden glow faded there were eleven ghostly looking men standing around the walls, each of them looking on the crystal.

One of the men stepped forward, he stood about six foot tall. Looking from the crystal to Harry he bowed before speaking in an odd language which they for reasons they did not understand, they found they knew.

The man introduced himself, "Greetings wizard, I am Arthur king of the Britons, these are my knights, we thank you all this day for freeing our souls from this cursed place."

Harry not having a clue about what to say simply replied "You are most welcome, King Arthur."

Arthur bowed again this time to each of them in turn, he then drew his sword Excalibur and walked up to the crystal, he was then joined by his knights, each held their drawn swords in their hands. With a silent nod from their king eleven swords all struck the crystal at the same time.

Slowly as though someone had slowed down time the crystal began to fall apart, it seemed to them watching as though an hour had passed before the crystal finally shattered. There standing where the crystal had been stood the great wizard Merlin.

The eleven ghostly figures welcomed the wizard warmly each bowing to him before giving a short one armed hug. Once the greetings from his friends were over Merlin walked over to the group who had freed him.

"I see my book found you last of my descendants, I owe you a great dept for what you and your friends have done," Merlin said to Harry while taking his hand and shaking it.

Harry a little awed by the things that had happened swallowed hard before he spoke "I am no longer the last of our line, I would like you to meet my wife Hermione and our son Andrew," he said smiling at Hermione.

Merlin greeted and thanked each and every one before he declared it was time to leave. "Before you go Sir, might I ask why you are the only one revived today that is quite alive and solid?" Hermione asked quietly.

"That is simply magic, daughter," Merlin replied as he and the eleven ghosts walked away, they then simply walked straight into the wall and were gone on to the next great adventure.

It was a very tired group of people who sat around a bed in the Hogwarts hospital ward, watching as Hermione and her son slept. Harry along with the Grangers were all proud of their new family member and planned a party to introduce him to the world, that is if Hermione agreed with them.

Minerva McGonagall went off to her study to write down the story of the days events.

Poppy sat in her old office and with a cup of coffee she celebrated another successful day in which she had once again treated a Potter.

Harry could not have been happier than he was, he now had his greatest desire, a family of his own.

Hermione slept and dreamed of raising her son, sending him off to Hogwarts where he would become head boy.

Little Andrew Potter slept snug and warm without a single thing to mar his future.

The end.


End file.
